


Warm Yourself

by daredevilmoon



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredevilmoon/pseuds/daredevilmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valentine.</p><p>[...]<i>the universe and you were equal.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Yourself

 

_Thomas,_  
  
 _I’ve an idea of the sort of things you’d like me to say - the sort of things I’ve certainly said before which made you look so smug and smitten, all at once. And so I say them again, in case you’ve forgotten. The way you were a sliver of moon upon the Season’s drabbest shores. The way you were at once the cool of thought and the heat of your skin, the way you overwhelmed with both against me, as though the universe and you were equal._  
  
 _I could send you picture post-cards of pretty Italian boys with thick cocks, in deference to the country of the saint, but I want no interlopers just now. Only we two. I do hope you won’t mind._  
  
 _If I came to Downton, do you suppose I could catch you in one of its illustrious halls all alone? To press you into the wall and take you in my hand without anyone to catch us? Your lovely mouth would open, but only for sighs because there’s yet no word which spells stop and go on. You were never a quiet lover - how sweetly your litany could blaspheme the Abbey walls!_  
  
 _Bring yourself off and think of my mouth on you. It’s the least you could do for your far-off lover._


End file.
